


Pirate Play

by TheIcyMage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pink berry (implied), Pinkberry, Pirate AU, boyf riends — Freeform, kind of, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: Just playing around on fourth of July. Totally not connected to Pirate Michael AU. Well, maybe some foreshadowing.





	Pirate Play

"En guarde, you scurvy dog," Michael cried to Jake  
"The only one who should be on guard is you-guarding against the tip of my blade!" Jake shouted back.  
Christine coughed. "Er, Aye mean...ye should prepare fer a fate at the tip 'o my saber!"  
In his peripheral vision, Michael could see Christine make a face. Deliberating, then deciding to roll with it.  
"Captain, Aye'll handle this scally-wag! Rescue thee thine sweet prince!" Christine swung her arm out and cut into the fight with a weapon of her own.  
Thing was, they didn't have blades. All Jeremy and Michael could find in their garages were a collection of plastic light sabers bought at chain stores and rainbow-colored carnival knock-offs. Jeremy swore that he had some toy swords somewhere, but the few they could locate were either too small to hold, too realistic for their impressionable audience, or too flimsy to do any form of fighting with. But, hey, the group of tiny cousins at Christine's Fourth of July barbeque were not too picky and one of them even happened to be wearing a Star Wars shirt and huge smile.  
Back to the scene at hand.   
Christine joined the fight and Michael slipped out. He pretended to scan the deck of the "ship" (The grassy part of the Canigula front lawn) for the dashing damsel in distress.   
"Oh, Captain, My Captain!" A overly-dramaticized (yet lacking in more laughter than the rest of their friends sans Christine) cried from behind him. Michael spun around (and smiled inwardly at the swoosh of his hoodie tied around his neck like a cape) and faced the tree. Tied snugly (loosely) around it with a gnarly rope (plastic Hello Kitty jump rope) was Lord Jeremiah the First of the Heere district in all his princely glory.   
"Never fear, my sweet prince," Michael declared with all the gusto he could fake as he lept to the tree, "I swore by my blade that I would protect you," Michael shoved his lightsaber in the knot of the jump rope and by some miracle it loosened the knot rather than collapse into itself. He tugged the rope loose the rest of the way and pulled Jeremy out of the "bindings."   
He stole a moment to tug Jeremy close. He could smell the root beer (the Pepsi-rejecting heathen) and Cheetos on his breath. Staring directly into Jeremy's eyes, Michael added, "And that is a promise I never intend to break for as long as I live."  
Michael doesn't remember if Christine had told Jeremy to say anything at this point when they had a quick planning session, but regardless, Jeremy was a speechless mess pictured in a deep hue of red.  
"Not if I can help it!" A voice called behind him.   
In an act that Michael wishes he could claim was expertly practiced reflection and not him getting jolted at the snap out of whatever temporary world had been built around the two, there was a thwack and grunt followed by a lispy hiss. (Part of him made a mental note to apologise to and fetch ice for his friend after this was over, but at the moment, he was just a bit spiteful for how he'd shattered whatever moment was happening.)  
Rich dropped to the ground-simultaneously avoiding Michael's swinging strike and grabbing the saber he'd apparently dropped. Since Michael had taken a few Kendo classes with Jeremy after one feverish Star Wars binge, Michael actually had some training and the fight consisted mainly of Rich swinging haphazardly, Michael blocking, cries of "Hiya!" and a few points where Michael let Rich get a few hits in. He had to be careful to control his force. He and Jeremy knew the force the lightsabers could take, how much they stung, and what it felt like to accidentally shatter them in a too-eager swing. Nonetheless, after exchanging a few blows, Michael knocked the lightsaber out of his opponent’s hand and (gently) pushed him to the ground.  
“Ye were sayin’?” Michael teased. He hovered the plastic green blade over the downed boy’s chest.  
“Guess aye couldn’t help it,” Rich drawled with a dry laugh. There was a cacophony of squeaky gasps and cries. Apparently, Rich was a crowd favorite. “Please be gentle.”  
Rich and Michael both had to fight back laughs. Serious, boys, keep it serious.   
Michael reached into a felt pouch tied around one of his belt loops and held up a power sphere. (Really, it was a large marble from Christine’s old collection. They were going to be very careful about keeping these particular props out of her cousin's’ hands.)  
Slowly, Michael pressed the marble to Rich’s forehead and yelled, “Sleep!”  
After some dramatic cries about seeing light and slipping away, Rich fluttered his eyes closed. His last words were, “I shall awake in the sequel, mark my words!”   
“Behind you!” Jeremy cried. Rather than swing at Jenna, Michael sidestepped her and let her charge past. He knew she would be back, but he spent the time she took recovering to toss Rich’s lightsaber to Jeremy. Just in time, it would seem, for Chloe jumped at the prince a breath after he extended the blade. Soon, Brooke joined in flanking the boys and it was three on two.   
The next minutes were spent with the five teens fighting and exchanging banter (while bad at memorization, Chloe was actually pretty good with improving, especially when it came to trash talking. Apparently, Captain Michael had stolen her chance at a happy life when he threw her clan into poverty and Brooke had only recently pulled her out of a dark spell.) The battle concluded with Jeremy getting hit with a dazing spell, Chloe falling off the “ship,” Brooke jumping after her, and Jenna revealing that she had been an undercover protector of the prince and deemed the captain worthy. Meanwhile, Christine and Jake’s duel (from what Michael heard and saw of it later) was a rather balanced battle of quick tongues and even quicker blades. Then again, the two did take fencing class together over on weekends. (Ever since she went to that on renaissance fair, an interest in the sport had ignited and she had easily convinced Jake to return to the lessons. Michael suspected that she would try to drag Michael and Jeremy into fencing later today, now that she had seen their rusty sword skills.)   
“Ye’ve no where to go, Captain Jake Robbin!” Michael struck a pose and threw his voice to catch his attention. The jerk managed to continue to hold his own against Christine while still giving Michael a questioning glance.   
“We're at the sea du-er...Mate! I can go wherever I want.”  
“But it's not a matter of where you want, but what. Or, rather, who you want. Is it not?” Jeremy asked. Each word was carefully delivered and he held himself with the facade of confidence his continued time in the Drama club had helped him built. Michael (and from her grin, Christine) felt a glow of pride at the boy. “You came for me.” He took a shaky breath. “Well, Heere I am,” (half of Michael wanted to snort at the pun while the other half wanted to grab his stupid self-sacrificial butt and hold him tightly.) “If you promise to call off any attacks and retreat, I'll go with you. I'll lead you where you want to go,” He let his voice break as he added, “and I won't fight back.”  
“Hold your heart, Fair Prince.” Michael put on the mock-offended face reserved for when Jeremy dissed his favorite game or questioned his extensive knowledge of 90’s pop culture. “You are in company more than capable of protecting you.” He then turned to Jake. “Capturing my prince is more than enough reason for me to know just what fate to sentence you to.”  
Whoops. Was that too protective? Jake actually looked taken aback for a moment.   
“Wait,” He cried. “Wait. Wait wait wait wait.” He took a step away from Christine and held up his hands in defense. “I don't want your prince. Taking him hostage wasn't even my plan.”  
“Firstly, it's bad etiquette as a captain to not take responsibility for your crew’s actions.”  
“They weren't really my crew,”  
“Hey!” Michael cried at being interrupted. The crowd if children giggled. “What, then, was yer plan?”  
Before Jake could think of what to say, one of the adults walked up to Christine and put a hand on her shoulder.   
“Sorry to cut this short, but Lunch is ready.”  
“Aww!” one of the cousins whined, “Five more minutes, please?”  
“Food? Yes! I'm starving!” Jake positioned himself to book it for the backyard, but he was met with the puppy-dog pouts of Christine, Jeremy, and several dozen children. “Ah, nooooo!” Jake deadpanned and clutched his right arm. “Aye’ve been had! Those scratches must’a cut deeper than aye thought! You’ve bested me, fair lass,” Jake began to back away until he was standing on top of the short cement barrier. Below was a lazily-sloping grassy hill and an unamused Chloe creeping to stand ready. “Goodbye, cruel world,” Jake cried in as cheesy a voice as he could. “Tell my story of how awesome I was!”  
With that, Jake Dillinger, master of falling with little regard to physics (like, seriously? Where was his center of gravity and how did the boy manage to rock that much before falling?) took a trust fall right into Chloe’s arms.   
“Thanks,” He grunted to the girl  
“If you make a joke about falling for me, I will drop you,” She hissed. “I will drop you and will laugh in your face.”

“Huzzah!” Christine held up her lightsaber and cheered. “We have thwarted the enemy crew and love has conquered evil!”  
“Or something like that,” the ghost of pirate Rich muttered.  
“Now be hearty, mateys and valliant adventures,” Jeremy added, “And enjoy the hotdogs and hamburgers. Thank you.” He flourished the statement with a grandiose bow-one which Michael could see him rise from with a reddened face and that had Christine give some cross between a curtsey and bow.   
Christine rushed forward, gestured to Michael to take a bow, then joined hands with him. Jeremy grasped Michael’s other hand and called Rich over. The rest of the teens (sans Jake who had slipped away to get an early spot in the line for lunch) joined in the bow.  
“So,” Rich asked when everyone began to disperse, “Food?”  
“Let’s go!” Brooke cheered.  
Chloe and Jenna retrieved the cameras they had propped up and Jenna exchanged contact information with one parent who had been recording the hastily thrown together performance. They were rambling about how this was going straight to Facebook, YouTube, and other social media platforms. After a glance at the blanching Michael and Jeremy, Jenna amended that they would only share clips and photos and the youtube video would be unlisted.  
“Just for parents and us to enjoy!” She reasoned.   
“Or like a Broadway recording for archival purposes?” Christine called.   
Christine had started collecting props. Some lightsabers thrown here and there, a few nerf guns and darts, and one plastic box of various coins and costume jewelry that ended up not getting used. Michael and Jeremy quickly joined in, as well as handed her the pouches of marbles.  
“Shame the captain and his prince never got that Hollywood kiss,” She crooned after a while.  
“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed, “And I think promises like the one you made are best sealed with a kiss.” The air of confidence from performance was still fresh enough in the boy that he didn’t mumble or backtrack.  
“Ah, but, my sweet prince,” Michael teased, “Don’t you feel tender kisses are best shared in private?”   
“Are you saying you don’t want the world to know of your love?” Christine asked.  
“Nonsense! You wound me, loyal sister!” Michael thrust a hand over his heart. “I would steal the stars from the sky so the would could see how brightly my prince shines! I would steal a thousand kisses! I would line each peck with the dozens of ways he makes my world! I would…” There was movement in the corner of his eye. “I would travel across the seas and back to get him, even when he tries to SNEAK AWAY FROM THE ATTENTION!”   
Jeremy froze in his steps and was tackled by Michael. The punishment for escaping was a trail of kisses from the hair on the back of Jeremy’s head to his neck, to the lips he spun around to catch. Jeremy stared up at him and the deer-in-headlights look melted into fondness at his adorkable mate. And in that moment, the world faded away. They were back to the moment of a captain seeing his prince safe in his arms after being kidnapped and mocked and who knew what else. A warm summer breeze blew past but all they could feel was one another relax into the embrace. The world blooming around them was just the two of them and it was growing smaller yet more precious the more they closed the distance between their faces. Suddenly, there was nothing. And everything. Warmth and fast hearts and happiness and anxiety. The world was spinning and still and dazzling.   
Then there was an artificial click and cry of “Oops!”  
“Were you recording that?” Christine asked in mock-shock. “Shame on you two.”   
There was a whisper of, “Send it to me and send it to them.”  
And the world began to flood back in. But it was okay, because even as they went from parting their lips to slipping out of the hug to clutching each other’s hands, they were still there. They were still close.  
“So,” Jeremy asked as they made their way to the backyard, “How did you like the pirate play?”  
Christine gave them a thumbs up as she rushed past them and into her garage.  
“Not gonna lie, Dude; it was kinda gay.”   
Jeremy chuckled. It was the adorable chuckle where he snorted a little.  
“Were kinda gay,” Jeremy countered when he finally won the battle against the giggles.  
“Right you are, My Prince. Right you are.”  
The world around them was loud and filled with squealing children, gossiping adults, and nosy friends. And yet, that was okay. He was okay with the world. Especially when his world was currently clinging to his arm and drooling at aroma wafting through the yard. Especially when his world was safely and happily at his side.


End file.
